


Mobius Noir: Angst Edition

by BlazingBeast20, EdgeHedgeShads



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Noir, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst Edition, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bondage and Discipline, Dancing, Derogatory Language, Detective Noir, Dom/sub, Dysfunctional Relationships, Forced Bonding, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Gritty, Heavy Angst, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Mobius Noir, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, Pansexual Character, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Perverted characters, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Marking, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Teeth, What Could Have Been, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking, scruffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBeast20/pseuds/BlazingBeast20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads
Summary: A "what could have been" turned oneshot.PLEASE HEED THE TAGS. THIS IS HEAVY.
Relationships: Infinite & Shadow the Hedgehog, Infinite/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 9
Collections: Case File Collection





	Mobius Noir: Angst Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags; a 'what if' for the Mobius Noir ongoing fic, if Infinite had been inspired rather than repulsed by his Owner.

"Dance."

Shadow is crashing hard and would do anything to be in bed, sleeping off the worst headache in his life. At least, he assumes it is; the hours merge into days and weeks, the fog of heavy drug abuse numbing his senses. He can't  _ remember  _ if this is the worst one, or if crack withdrawals all feel the same. His body is too busy demanding more, too focused on how to get his next 'last fix' before he quits for good.  _ Just one more,  _ he tells himself as he does what he's told, once bright crimsons dulled to irises resembling dry blood. _ One. _

Emaciated hips move sluggishly, poorly mimicking his boss' dancers. The girls had rhythm and practice, not to mention required to make benchmark figures every night. They danced for their lives and health, for their struggling families or if a Squad member, to eat that night. It made them seductive, flirtatious and often too happy to try to scam a client when the boss rewarded 'entrepreneurial skill' with extra rations and days off, even though if the client noticed he'd hand them over for free as compensation.

The girls are attractive and energetic, not permitted to use the product and honestly not tempted to. Clients stumbling in half-dead was enough to dissuade even the most desperate of women not to indulge. Shadow had though. The boss is cruel, taking great pleasure in humiliating his pet as any Human Owner, not a day passing without the hedgehog being shared with other high-ranked Squad members to be pissed on, brutally fucked, forced to suck someone off or used as a living ashtray.

Crack seemed like the only option to maintain sanity at the time. Now though, he lacks any presence of mind to regret it. He craves the numb emotions and euphoria of a hit, not even caring what grade of shit his boss permits him to have. Shadow begged for an earlier fix and the gang leader had taken great joy in deciding how he'd earn it. "I want to try somethin:," the jackal had stated grinning, fangs gleaming white, fur well groomed and blood red suit so exquisitely tailored as menacing claws held the hedgehog's jaw firmly. "A new angle for the club. Expandin' our client base. Do a good job, you'll get more shit."

He hadn't cared what it was, had agreed on the spot and watched the other's smile become a sly smirk. It wouldn't be long before Shadow got his drugs. He'd do anything for them before he quit. He needed that last crutch to see him through. That he was sure of.

"You call that a dance, bitch?" The voice of Infinite's second in command slices the air. Shadow flinches at the tone but dare not stop nor meet the echidna's gaze, aware Knuckles was prone to finding excuses for beating both men and women in the Squad for the most mundane of things. He pushes on, skin sliding over bones that look sharp enough to pierce his flesh, thin hips swaying in expensive white lace panties with amber stitching. The jackal had it made especially for his humiliation. "That's better. Keep it up, ladyboy."

The ensemble is de-masculating, brassiere and lace panties completed with matching garter, stockings in white with matching stitch on the hem. Heels he can't walk, let alone dance in,  _ tack _ on the VIP lounge floor as he tries to satisfy Infinite and his bodyguard. Blush and lipstick only add to a surreal sense the whole thing isn't real. Yet the soft groans and heavy scent of male musk quickly quells that fallacy; Knuckles has pulled his cock out and is pleasuring himself, resting back on the plush sofa with eyes half lidded and a coy smile. "That's it bitch, dance for Daddy."

Beside him smoking a cigarette, Infinite snorts out his lungful of smoke. "You kinky bastard," he laughs, not phased at all by the echidna slowly pumping himself. It's the lavender eyes fixed on the jackal's favourite plaything rather than on him that raises his hackles. "You better remember he ain't yours," he reminds the impulsive bodyguard with a stern tone. It's enough to drag his attention from Shadow's barely provocative show and still his hand, amber and blinded turquoise staring right through Knuckles as he adds. "Ladyboy's my pet. You can look, but you ain't touching him. Not tonight. That set cost a pretty penny and I ain't gonna let no one else rip it from his scrawny ass." 

Infinite pauses, dropping his spent cigarette into the man's forgotten drink for emphasis as smoke billows into the echidna's face. "Enjoy the show, though. It's free. For now." Elbows resting on the backrest either side of his shoulders, the jackal relaxes into the plush seat cover and watches his hedgehog work for a hit. The show is laughable, but it proves just how far the gangster has his claws in the prior-SSPD errand boy. He's hooked on cheap crack, desperate for more, his willingness to dance dressed like a whore testament to his submission and servitude. He was broken far easier than expected and assuming Eggman won't want to reclaim a transvestite Chaotic, he now has an obedient little pet to fuck whenever he felt horny. 

_ Like now. _

Shadow sways and turns, revealing the large scarred bite, where Infinite pierced his flesh so often in sex, it no longer grew fur. The circle of bare patches are an impression of his ferocious, life-ending bites for the pack as well as the hedgehog; they're sensitive to the touch, a new layer of near-pleasurable agony he can use to break the ebon further. To make him crave not just the drugs, but the sex and the  _ pain _ . Infinite wants his pet to beg to be taken so roughly he bleeds, but with how stubborn the hedgehog is, it's taking time.

A light groan beside him meaning Knuckles is taking his advice and preparing to enjoy the show, Infinite's manhood begins to swell in its pouch at the sounds of pleasure and scent of precum. Dichromats focus on the ebon once more. Shadow is still dancing poorly, eyes downcast in respect for his superiors. Skin flows like a river over bones and thin muscle, inviting the gangster to reclaim what's his with every move. This whole thing had been intended as humiliation, but it's a bonus that Infinite is honestly enjoying it; taking his pride and crushing it adding an unexpected layer of arousal other males could be willing to pay for.

Not to mention by the bulge beginning to form in his tight silk panties, Shadow is enjoying himself far more than usual. He rarely got hard servicing his Owner, a cumhole functioning only on the promise of drugs and food. Not permitted to touch himself, he has gotten hard and even painted his ebon fur white with semen in the past, but it's rare and often exhausting for his pet. He's inexperienced and sensitive, far too easy to rile when actually enjoying himself, but for Infinite that in itself can be part of his fun, a little sexual torture.

Shadow catches his Owner's gaze and seizing on the opportunity to push it further, hooks a claw into a tied string of his tiny silken panties and pulls the side just slightly down his hip. Soft fabric catches on his cock, billowing around the swollen appendage and drawing out a breathy huff as shivers flow down his spine. The lingerie he presumed would be mortifying are actually comfortable and sensual, softer then pure cotton on his delicate flesh. He can appreciate female fondness for the expensive material now, though the corset has been purposely laced tight; his already starved waist is shockingly small, synched further by golden ribbon at the back. Hip bones swim beneath furred skin in a slip of flesh between brassiere and panty, a perfect hourglass as they widen again to shoulder width.

A last, uncoordinated sway of the hips and Infinite is done waiting. He beckons his pet over silently, a curl of a finger topped by a vicious claw. One step closer to that hit. 

He ignores the heavy groans Knuckles expels while pumping his engorged dick, as well as the violet irises locked on the pleasure bitch as he attempts a saunter across the stuffy room. He dislikes the echidna not for his attitude and aggression, but the strange recurring desire he has for other people's property, namely his boss' pet since he got claimed. A thick leather collar sits flush with ebon flesh always, never taken off and never even touched by the Squad. It was a signal to the others Shadow wasn't open for business unless Infinite decides to share. To the hedgehog's disgust, it was usually with the caveman he called a bodyguard, but at least that was usually limited to oral.

About to straddle the jackal's thighs, Shadow can't help feeling disappointed when he's instead silently instructed to kneel. The jackal sits forward, zips open his pants and seemingly too impatient to wait for him to comply, plants a hand on his shoulder and forces Shadow onto all fours between his legs. "Suck," is the only command he gets.  _ This won't be worth shit _ , the hedgehog realises. Blowjobs were for ugly whores or cheap buyers. Infinite may not be buying but potential payout hinged on how much he got. He feels played.  _ If I suck him I won't get a whole hit, just a taste. The bastard's trying to short change me. _

Crimson orbs flicker up, but don't quite make it to his Owner's face. He doesn't want to seem ungrateful for an opportunity, no matter how small. He's been a few days without a fix before and it's literal hell when you can't stay in your crate and die peacefully. Infinite had made sure he was constantly on the move, following in his Owner's shadow - the irony of his name and the current predicament lost on his drug addled brain - in a perpetual state of nausea and agony. If he walked too slow, he got beat; threw up, got beat harder; the one time he fainted, he woke up with Knuckles up his ass tearing up his intestinal walls. Shadow recalls the bad points only, but they're enough to keep him from complaining as he goes to work, sucking the jackal's ball sack into his mouth and licking the salty flesh.

"Good boy," his Owner praises, the firm hand on his shoulder now trailing claws along his collarbone. The hedgehog looks fragile, deceptively porcelain to any who truly believed he was weak. Infinite knows better; he may be physically inferior, but Infinite chose his pet knowing every single lick of his master's heated erection burns him up inside. Shadow is too stubborn to back down, too arrogant to believe he's already lost, an amusing little toy the jackal can keep pushing to see if he can be broken. His claw tips skim up the ebon's throat, a hitch in his own breath when Shadow shivers and moans beneath featherlight touches no other was privy to. "Give it good treatment and I'll reward you, little pet. Everything you could desire."

A few years ago he would have snorted, maybe spat at his primary abuser and told him to stick his cock in a light socket. Shadow of the past would rather die than willingly suck this man off, but that hedgehog has been destroyed by too many lines. The present one is unable to keep the slight wag from his tail or the perk from his ears. He hears Knuckles say something but doesn't bother to decipher it, focusing instead on his objective. He releases Infinite's musky flesh, a heated breath dancing across soaking skin before tan lips are back to monochromatic fur. Excited for impending highs and other possible rewards, he whines through hot kisses along the gangster's shaft, working his way to the leaking, tapered tip maybe a little too fast.

If he's irritated, Infinite doesn't express it. Dark fingers cup the hedgehog's cheek almost tenderly as he relaxes into the chair, huffing with pleasure when his practiced tongue dances across his leaking tip and releasing a soft, throaty groan as Shadow squeezes his balls just how Infinite likes it.  _ Having a recurrent mate has its perks,  _ he considers not for the first time, then almost laughs at himself for the naive nature of the thought. _ I don't need a mate, a pet is less trouble. _

"Christ, ain't h-he a thirsty slut?" The twisted desire in his tone is sickening. Shadow doesn't need to look up to visualise the wide, predatory smile that returns to Knuckles' face, as well as the lolling tongue between dry lips. A ruby chest heaves in the hedgehog's peripheral vision, his hand a blur as he jerks himself off, his other rested between splayed legs to cup his own balls. "Pet needs his daily f-feed, does he? Gotta get some of master's milk? Dirty little tranny."

Shadow ignores the perverted echidna, wrapping his tongue around his master's girth before sucking the throbbing cock in between tight lips. The received low hiss and tightening of the claws into his flesh a sure sign he's pleased, Shadow whines needily and takes him deeper, bucking now against the silken panties still trapping his own swelling erection.  _ Chaos _ , what he'd give to touch himself, to quell the burning desire for possibility - food and blankets, better quality blow, all the rewards of pleasing his Owner - building in his groin, but he dare not deny his Master's orders.

He doesn't doubt he'll be fucked eventually, the slight quiver in Infinite's thighs proof he's pent up while his disgusting bodyguard's commentary is an unyielding, filthy influence of the jackal's libido. Shadow sucks the throbbing cock with hollow cheeks, savouring a heated bead of cum the pressure squeezes out. Its sour and salty, an original undesired substance the hedgehog has come to tolerate then even savour as means to an end. But it's taking too long; fingers dig into his face, spasming sporadically as Infinite gets closer to climax. __

_ He can't cum in my mouth, he won't give me shit for a blowjob. Won't let him, gettin' my dues however. _ With another suck on the leaking manhood, he skims the raw flesh with sharp fangs in a calculated risk; while Infinite doesn't like feeling teeth on his cock, his pet is known to be rebellious, even more so when aroused and impatient. Even irritated, driven to bend his pet over and fuck the insubordination from his raw ass, Infinite may reward his bravery with further riches. In the past he's earned a bath, use of interior bathrooms instead of the outhouse, blankets to ward off the cold at nights and time to sleep the dust low away. 

He won't know which it'll be until afterwards, but the raw  _ potential  _ of it all makes Shadow's cock ache with the possibility of reward or punishment. It's all he has been permitted, to anticipate pleasure or punishment in response to the risks. It's an addictive gamble his bet is already locked in when Infinite hisses with pain and gasps his face so hard, hot blood beads beneath sharp claws. Instinctively, Shadow releases his cock with a pop of pressure and allows Infinite to wrench his head back, glazed crimsons meeting angry amber and lapis, cheeks rouged in embarrassment and lips slightly parted to pant for breath.

He  _ needs _ Infinite to decide before he can't take the suspense. He knows what men like Infinite want; to be revered, feared but most of all desired. Playing the part is easy when you have a boner, but manipulating the jackal took skill. All confidence leaks out of the ebon now the others' eyes lock to his own and he finds his body shaking, waiting for Infinite to decide if he'd get rewarded or thrown to the rabid echidna to be taught to behave. If he sees through Shadow's charade -  _ that's all it is; an act for the drugs, don't feel guilty using the bastard -  _ there'll be hell to pay; Unenjoyable hell beneath the echidna, or buyers who wants a taste of the goods on offer but no money to spend. He's gotten better over the years, convincing even himself with how he has to remember it's a con and not real feelings. 

_ How could they be? Becoming attached to an abuser would mean madness. I'd belong in an asylum. _

When the jackal makes his decision the result is clear. Shadow's cock twitches at the lust clouding his Owner's eyes and his grip lessens for an instant. Not punishment this time, but a burning need to reclaim his errant property that brings the slightest of smirks to pale lips and pools heat in the depths of Shadow's groin. "About to cream your panties, pet?" His tone is husky, pheromones on the edge of his fur as tensions rise between captive and captor. The ebon whimpers in the grasp on his chin and bucks against his silken underwear once more, drawing a wider smirk across Infinite's muzzle. "I suppose Knuckles is right; you'r _ e _ a  _ dirty little slut,  _ aren't you? Tell me what you are."

"I-I'm a-," he mumbles, hissing when Infinite yanks his jaw up sharply to remind him to speak up. _ "I'm a dirty little sl-slut who n-needs your cock-" _

Infinite pinches his cheeks tightly, silencing his needy ramblings and humming, as if deeply considering his response. Mismatched eyes scour his emaciated pet from bony collarbone to straining panties, the telltale dark patch evidence of precum having leaked into the fabric. When first conscripted to being a toy, Shadow had rarely responded to sexual situations. If anything, he had adamantly refused to voice or acknowledge any form of pleasure or pain. But time has passed and his conditioning is obviously taking effect; all the rewards for obedience have paid off and finally, his pet is becoming  _ aroused _ by the pleasure and pain he inflicts, more impressively the prospect of it alone, an intoxicating prospect. 

"Well," he says quietly, his free hand trailing down the hedgehog's body, relishing the whimpered moans as a claw hooks into the elastic of his panties. Despite his choice of words, there's no malice in his words as Infinite tugs the elastic teasingly. "You've ruined these haven't you?" Shadow whines as the silken material constricts his trapped erection. "You filthy little slut…"

Claws carelessly scrape flesh as he rips off the flimsy panties, revealing a weeping member that shudders with sudden freedom in the cool air. Shadow gasps, the chill on hot, sensitive skin so nearly painful his knees threaten to give way. Infinite keeps him up by the stinging of claws in his jaw and muzzle, refusing to let him go just yet. "Do silks and lace make you hard, or was it having them ripped from that nancy cock that got you?" He draws Shadow close between his legs so their rods touch and mingle, revelling in a breathy gasp when his oversensitive toy struggles not to melt at the simple contact. "You like wearing girls' panties, do you, ladyboy? May as well admit it, then I might indulge the fantasy of being my bitch longer…"

Chin finally released, Shadow can do little but quiver as those hands dance across his skin, clutching at his chest fur, hips, ass, anything worth grabbing on his emaciated frame. Infinite leans in and sniffs his scent, an unmistakable aroma of submission and desire he can't wait to meld with his own dominant arousal, to make this pet scream. "I like girls' panties," Shadow whispers, dick aching when the words make Infinite exhale shakily in his neck. "Silk on my cock arouses me, makes me w-want to be your bitch." The hands roaming his body stop, one settling on his ass as the other squeezes their cocks together so suddenly, the ebon whines aloud and needy. " _ Please-" _

"I know exactly what you need," the jackal purrs into an ear, seeming barely affected by the rough jerks of their dicks in his palm that leave Shadow panting, on the verge of orgasm. He doesn't understand why, but Christ it's almost as good as a line of Dust when it's this intense. He could never take it as replacement, but  _ fuck  _ it felt good to be desired. "Now, turn around and bend over, dirty little hedgehog."

He doesn't hesitate to do as instructed, dropping to all fours so willingly he almost seems desperate. His quivering ass is flush with the jackal's saliva-soaked erection in less than a moment and Shadow moans as the tapered tip prods past his sphincter without delay. The ebon tries to rock further onto the thick rod, then whines when firm hands hold him in place just half an inch impaled on his fixation. Before Shadow has time to complain, the jackal takes a fistful of his quills and planting an elbow between his bony shoulder blades, forces his face and torso to the sticky floor. 

"This ain't your rodeo," the gangster reminds him so softly in an ear, it's drowned out by the music for the echidna now fingering his own asshole while pumping himself slower, trying to last their entire transaction. The hot breath on Shadow's ear has him shiver and whimper, his tip oozing precum on the floor between his legs as the malicious smile on the jackal's lips is obvious in his husky tone. "You want to be rewarded, you'll  _ behave _ . Got it?" 

Infinite jerks the ebon quills for emphasis then pulls an arm behind his back, jamming the appendage in between his own forearm and Shadow's back before he forces the other back to join it, taking time to bind the bony wrists with the torn panties. Not wanting to escape his impending treatment, Shadow allows his body to be manipulated without resistance. The silks tied tightly around his wrists are soft but firm and his balls throb, desperate to spurt their contents all over the filthy floor that smells like dirt and puke. 

For both participants, it's all they've ever known; the strong dominate the meek, a fit body far more potent than a quick mind. Shadow ponders that dynamic as a distraction while waiting for the pain to subside. He never stood a chance on the streets, wiry muscles a joke to creatures of brute force like Infinite. His lot had been predestined and he can't deny that leaves him bitter at times, in moments of clarity between the endless haze of using and earning his next dose. It's not fair, not just, and for all the acts of obedience and loyalty, the pleasure beneath the pain, Shadow would not hesitate to shoot Infinite dead, given the chance.

The lack of response earns him another painful yank of quills before he's manhandled away from the sofa into a clear piece of floor. Dropped on his cheek, the hedgehog grunts and falls prone to the floor only for his hips to be yanked upwards, legs forced apart and ass raised. Not content just to forcefully fuck him Infinite squats at his rear, a palm splayed on the floor for balance as he towers over his prey. Slapping his ass so hard it echoes in the almost empty room drags a scream from the bitch beneath him, a cry of pain that feeds the jackal's perverse pleasure as he lines his cock up with the shuddering anus. " _ Answer me; _ will you behave, or does my pet need to be retaught some manners?"

" _ A-Anything, Master. P-Please- _ "

A hand straying to his hip is all the warning Shadow gets before Infinite plunges inside his ass, bottoming out almost completely on the first thrust. The ebon is engulfed by a sudden and overwhelming pain as he's split in two and given no time to recover before his abuser starts to fuck his lightly bleeding hole without remorse. Unable to do much else, he curls his claws into his palms and screams bloody murder, forehead pressed to the cold, sticky floor for grounding. Infinite snarls and growls his approval, drawing blood from the tightening grasp on his hip, breath primal and hot against Shadow's clammy neck. He doesn't care if his bitch enjoys the ride, nor if he climaxes, taking what he wants from another whether they consented or not as Jack did often with his own pets and suitors.

As the pain ebbs and pleasure begins to take hold, Shadow moans and shudders in his Master's grasp. The jackal has no trouble repeatedly nailing his sweet spot despite not giving a shit about it, sending waves of bliss through already shaking legs. Unable to hold it back, he writhes and mewls on the verge of orgasm until Infinite clamps dark fingers around his cock so viciously, pain kills his pleasure dead as a grunt slips past tan lips. "Sensitive as always," the jackal mocks in his ear, aware he's cinching the other's cock past what was necessary to stave off an orgasm. "You'll cum when I do, and not a moment before," he states sternly, thrusting hard into the hole slick with blood and saliva to make his point. "Or I let Knuckles have fun with that pretty mouth of yours while I have fun with your tight ass."

No more is said on the subject, Infinite smacks his ass again and finds a new rhythm, towering over the thinner male with a palm firmly planted on the other's bound hands. Shadow can't form an actual reply, not allowed the presence of mind to before the rough sex resumed, stinging ass derailing his thoughts before his abused prostate sings with near-constant bliss. He's so conflicted, confused by wanting to please his Master like an obedient pet and the burning desire to kill him in his sleep, for the humiliation of being used like a common harlot to be passed around his mates when he misbehaves. Pleasure and pain overlap with blurred lines, as does the hedgehog's ability to sense reality or fantasy, melding his dreams of murdering his attacker with fallacies of his own death, of a real and functional dynamic with the jackal.

Worst of all, his continued life as a plaything hovers in both, indiscernible and equally repulsive regardless of its origin. Pleasure may mask discontent with every thrust, the snow suppresses his desire to escape and compels him to stay, but Shadow feels trapped in a net composed of threads entirely not of his own making.

Again he nears climax, cock throbbing, balls so heavy they might burst. Thankfully Infinite is close, having been rutting against him like a buck in heat. In but a moment and one last thrust against his prostate, the ebon cries out and squirts his load onto the floor with shuddering arms and legs, so weakened by his first orgasm in weeks he almost collapses. Had there not been claws embedded in a hip, he may have drooped and fallen asleep then and there, to wake cold and filthy on his own cum when the club closed. But the jackal holds him steady, riding his own rise to bliss in rapidly erratic and more forceful thrusts that rock the tired creature beneath him.

A heartbeat later, Infinite snarls and lunges forwards, biting into Shadow's scruff with enough force to break the skin and deepen the scars already present. His prey cries out but dare not fight it, already in agony as old scars are ripped open and abused. Three thrusts later Infinite snarls possessively, lapis eye hard and unyieldingly locked on the crimson echidna so close to orgasm his hips buck to embed his finger into his ass in an autonomously desperate drive for release.  _ Get your own whore,  _ the hard gaze states as violet eyes flutter closed, thick cock covering his red chest fur in thick seed.  _ This one is mine. _

Then his own orgasm crashes down and Infinite can only whine and thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt and knotting his pet, claiming his insides with thick reams of ejaculate to accompany the bitch mark on his neck. He's sure he feels Shadow cum again just from the sensation of being filled and plugged, pulling a rare groan of arousal from the jackal as he empties his balls and shudders, coming down from the high slowly.  _ This one is mine,  _ he repeats to himself in the aftermath, looming over the exhausted, bound whore with heavy breaths, a content if strange knot forming in his stomach as the pathetic creature passes out with the knot still fully engorged in his ass.

_ My pathetic hedgehog. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with us on Discord! We have art, oneshots, set builds, community playlists and more! We're still pretty small, but that just makes us friendlier!
> 
> https://discord.gg/reCxjtm


End file.
